Alex's Adventure in Wonderland: Inner Voices
by gatzb
Summary: Alex's time in Ever After High affects others more than those he knows. What exactly happened his first days when Alex wasn't paying attention? And how can it be fixed?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own EAH, just a few OCs.

* * *

><p>She ran into her room and threw herself at her bed. Apple White was in tears from the exchange of words she had with Alex Liddell. He had hurt her. He didn't say much, but it was enough. "How could he say that?" She asked through her tears. "He doesn't even know me…"<p>

"There there, dry your tears child."

"Huh?" Apple stopped crying and looked around. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Apple looked until her attention went to her mirror.

"Mirror?"

"Yes, I'm a magic mirror remember?"

"Right…" She sat up and wiped away her tears.

"A young lady like you shouldn't be upset."

"Really?" She got up and stood in front of her mirror.

"Yes, you must always keep a regal demeanor. People will look to you for guidance, when they gaze on you, you must inspire them. You must give them hope. You will lead them my dear."

"I…I…" As she continued to look into her mirror, she began to feel strange. She felt that her mirror's words comforted her. She felt warm, she felt like her body was being surrounded by an ember that warmed her body and relaxed her. She felt like all of time was standing still just for her. She shut her eyes and began to enjoy the moment.


	2. Chapter 1

"Apple?" A voice called to her.

"Mmmm…" She didn't want the feeling to end.

"Apple." Again, the call.

"Yes…" Meekly she answered, wanting to stay in the moment.

"Apple!" She shouted.

"Huh?!" Apple shot her eyes open and looked around. She was standing in the middle of her room, in front of her mirror, with a puzzled Raven Queen looking back at her. "Hey Raven…what's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing?"

"I was… talking… to my mirror?" Now Raven was more confused.

"What like trying out an outfit?"

"No, I mean when I came in, I was pretty upset. But then my mirror told me I shouldn't be. Then I... I guess I must have dozed off…"

"Standing up?"

"Yea…I guess? Well, I should probably get back to class." She regained her composure, fixed herself in her mirror, and began to head out.

"Apple, the day's almost over."

"What?" She stopped and looked back at Raven.

"Yeah. After Alex pulled the fire alarm the school ended early to drain the water. I just got back from looking for him in town."

"Alex pulled an alarm…?" Slowly she walked back to Raven's side.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why he did it. Listen, about him, he's just a bit…different, I'm sure if you give him some time, he'll talk you about what happened and try to move past it."

"…"Apple didn't really seem to care about her words. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you sure you okay?" Raven placed her hand on Apple's forehead to check her temperature. "You don't feel too warm."

"I think so…" She sat on her bed and tried to grasp her situation. "What happened?" She looked again to her mirror, it was silent now. She wasn't sure how she felt, confused mostly. What really did happen? Even as she prepared for bed she tried to recall what happened. The mirror spoke and she…That was it. That was all that happened. "Right?"

* * *

><p>That night Apple dreamed. She dreamed of a dark place. She walked into the darkness not knowing where she'd go or what she'd find.<p>

"Hello?" No answer. She continued walking. "Is anyone here…?" Silence was her only answer. She continued walking until she collided with something. "Uff! I'm sorry I didn't watch where I…"She picked herself up to see what it was, "wasn't watching…" She saw it, "where…" It was huge, "I was…going…" She gazed at the figure, a tall dark figure. It loomed over her. Apple was petrified by the figure. It reached to her, but just before it could touch her, it stopped.

The figure was chained in the darkness. Try with all its will; it simply could not reach her. It gave up. Apple wasn't sure why, but she felt pity for it. "What are you?" She asked. Slow she walked closer and closer to it. She reached out her hand. It noticed and reached out as well. Slowly, closer, but then…it reached out and pulled her by the arm! It wrapped itself around her!

Apple panicked and tried to escape. Apple felt the figure press against her. Whatever it was it was made of ooze, she struggled with all her might to free herself. But the more she did, the deeper she was consumed into the ooze. She was about to be swallowed whole until! She woke up.

She opened her eyes, only to find herself back in her room. She felt a strange combination of fear and confusion. She never had a nightmare. She didn't really know what to do. She looked over to Raven across the room. She was sound asleep. She looked at her mirror. Hoping it would have something to say, it didn't. She let out a sigh of displeasure and tried to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Apple tried to get through the day, her lack of sleep aside; she managed quite well in her classes. Come lunch time, she felt a second wind when she was with her friends. They talked, they laughed, until Alex Liddell decided to make a scene in the Castleteria.

"AH! Dear god! What did I just eat?!" He shouted from across the room.

"Ugh, what is with that guy?" Asked Briar Beauty.

"I'm not sure, but he doesn't seem quite 'right'…" Responded Blondie Lockes.

"He's nothing but trouble. I mean after yesterday, and I hear he kicked Dexter out of his room."

"Well _that's_ just not right. What do you think Apple?"

"Uh…I think…I think Alex is a different kind of rebel." She looked as he ran over to Raven and pleaded to her for death. "He's not like us. I'm sure he means well, but he goes about things that wrong way."

"If you say so." Briar didn't sound too sure of Apple's response. "So where did you go after lunch yesterday?"

"Oh, I…" She thought of a lie quickly. "Got my outfit stained during lunch. I went to my room to change it, then that whole business with the alarm; I decided to just stay in my room and study."

"I tried calling and texting you, I even went by your room, but the door was locked." Briar sounded worried about her friend.

"Oh, I took a nap after a while. I guess I locked the door. I didn't wake up 'til Raven came home."

"That's cool. So I was thinking later…" Briar went on about what she did yesterday and what she had planned for her friends today. Apple felt more at ease knowing her friends believed her. She did feel a bit of guilt for lying. But until she could understand what happened, she felt best to keep it to herself.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Apple continued to be with her friends. She loved it. Her nightmare didn't even come to mind. But when she returned to her room and readied for bed, it was all she could think about.<p>

"Hey Apple."

"Hey…Raven."

"You alright, you seem shaken up?"

"Just a bit tired. Briar dragged us all over town. I love her but sometimes she just has _way_ too much energy."

"Haha, alright." Then Raven's phone rang. She saw it was Cerise Hood calling her. "Hello? Alex? What are you doing with-? Wait calm down! You did what?! Why was she— Okay okay, where are you? Alright I'll be there." She hung up. "I've got to go. Alex might be in some huge trouble. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure…" With that, Raven dashed out the room. And Apple went to bed.

That night Apple dreamed again. Dreamed of the darkness that clouded the path she walked. And once again, she met the figure. It curled into itself, as if it was afraid.

She walked slowly. Not wanting to startle it. "Hello?"

"You're back." It unfolded itself but kept its face hidden.

"You can talk?"

"Yes, I'm afraid last time I was rather eager and let my emotions get the best of me. You see, being here, I rarely have visitors. And when I saw you…I just…I…" It reached out again. But again the chains held it back. "I'm sorry."

"No, its fine…" Apple thought for a minute. That voice was familiar… "I know you. We've talked before...My mirror!"

"Yes, I saw you through the mirror. I called out to you. But I was afraid if you knew who I was you would cast me aside."

"…who are you?"

"I have been called many names, and many things. I was once a queen…"

"A queen…Imprisoned…The mirror…" Apple pieced it together. "You're the Evil Queen!"

"Hm…" She no longer hid her face. It was her. "I was once called that, I was also once called mother, by your mother."

"…" Apple was stunned. She gazed upon what The Queen had become. Her body though, made of ooze, maintained its shape. Her face however, was not ooze. It was, amazing. Although everything was shrouded by darkness and the ooze she consisted of stained her chains, her face was untouched. In the darkness, it almost glowed; as if it was made of porcelain.

She knew all that was spoken of the Evil Queen. She should have been afraid without doubt. But fear wasn't her only emotion. She was also confused. "You've been calling out to me, why? Why not Raven?"

"Oh dearest Raven, I worry for her. As you may have heard she doesn't want to follow my story." She spoke with disappointment.

"I know…" Apple began to approach her.

"When she rejected her pledge for Legacy Day she set a chain of events in motion; one that even I, locked away here, could feel." She placed her hand on Apple's shoulder. "I want to help her Apple, but I know she won't let me, that is why I called you. Please, Apple I beg you. Help me; help me make this right, help Raven be who she was always meant to be."

"I…I…" Apple looked into her eyes. She felt the same way she did when she listened to The Queen through the mirror. A warm feeling washed over her. "I suppose I could help…"

"Oh thank you dear!" She embraced Apple once again. And again Apple began to sink into her. But this time she was too lost to struggle away. "You're such a kind and caring girl. So young…so pure." Apple released a small whimper. It was all she could do. The Queen leaned down and whispered. "Just like your mother."

Apple's eyes shot open instantly. She looked around and noticed it was morning and she was in her room. She sat up and sighed. She looked over to Raven. Still asleep, wearing what she wore last night. Apple recalled what The Queen said. Then she thought about what Alex told her. _You said you'd care about everyone, but it sounds to me like Raven ain't one of them._ They echoed in her head. "I do care." Twice she's had a dream like that. She wasn't sure of anything at the moment. What did it all mean? Was the Evil Queen really calling out to her? Could she be trusted? "If all she wants is set Raven on the right track, then there's no harm in helping her…" Apple wasn't so sure. But she came up with a plan to set her mind at ease.


	4. Chapter 3

Apple found her day quite full. She had no time to do as she planned. But now she lay in her bed and Raven had fallen asleep. She decided now would be the best time. She got up, took her phone, and went to the bathroom. She made a call, and hoped for an answer.

"Hello?" A drowsy woman spoke on the phone.

"Mom?"

"Apple? Is that you darling?" She began to wake up.

"Yeah." She was glad to speak with her mother. "I hope I'm not calling too late."

"Oh that's not a problem. How are you? How is school?"

"Its good mom, I'm good."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just felt like talking to you, and I was busy all day. Maybe I should call tomorrow?"

"Nonsense, a mother always has time for her child."

"Thanks." She felt grateful to hear her mother's words. "I was thinking the other day. What was your mom like?"

"Well, my mother died when I was very young, I hardly remember her…"

"I meant…your stepmother…"

"Ah, the Evil Queen. You know, she had a real name, it's been long forgotten. However, her actions and choices labeled her a monster, and that's what people remember her as. A monster chained away in the darkness."

"Is that how she was? As a mother?"

"Oh, heavens no. I remember when I was younger, she married my father. She made him happy. I remember whenever she was around him, he felt more at ease. And when he passed away, it was just the two of us. Back then I truly saw her as a mother. She was there when I needed her. She chose not to remarry and lead the kingdom well. Or so I thought. It wasn't 'til I was about your age that things didn't seem right."

"When you started to see what she truly was?"

"She began to act strangely; she became obsessed with trying to stay young and beautiful." Apple could hear the disappointment in her mother's voice. "And I suppose that's where the story starts. Her, the huntsman, the dwarves, the prince, and my happily ever after. If it weren't for her choices I'm not sure what my story would be like."

"Mom, do you really believe that all she's… a monster?"

"Perhaps deep inside, there might be some good in her. But she's been locked away, and probably won't ever be released."

"Mom, what if…what if I dreamed that she was calling out to me, asking for my help?"

"Apple, that's…troubling. Are you sure?"

"Yes, she said she wants to help Raven follow her story, what should I do?"

"Well, I believe you should do what you think is right. After all," Apple then felt strange, a familiar strange. "You will one day be a queen." Her mother's words began to echo away. "And I need you to play your part." Apple snapped to her senses. She wasn't talking to her mother. She was still talking to the queen. She was petrified, and then something she never expected. The ooze that made up the queen, it began to seep through her phone. It coated her hand, then her forearm, and up to her shoulder. Apple began to struggle and try to escape, but a futile effort. The ooze all of her and soon it began to pour into her mouth. "AH!" She cried out hoping someone would help her. But no one came, and it swallowed her whole.

"UGH!" Apple flailed about. She kicked and swung trying to break free. But after a while, she realized she was entangled in her blanket, and on the floor of her room. "Huh?" She freed herself and looked around. She noticed Raven looking at her.

"Hey…"

"…Hey." Apple's thrashing had awoken her.

"You okay?"

"Yea…just…some weird dreams…"

"Are you sure, it sounded pretty bad…"

"Yea," She got up and dusted herself off. "I'll be okay." She returned to her bed and hung her head.

"What was your dream about?"

In a hushed voice she spoke. "I dreamt I called my mom, and I…I don't know, something attacked me and I…" Her voice began to crack and a few tears ran down her face.

"Hey," Raven gently wiped away the tears and spoke. "It's alright. I know some dreams can be scary, but they're still just dreams. You're okay, and you'll be okay."

"Are you…sure?"

"Yea." Raven took hold of Apple and pulled her into the tightest hug she could possibly give. A wave on calm came over Apple. All the fear from her nightmare simply vanished. She returned the embrace and enjoyed the moment. As Raven stood up to go back to her bed, Apple reached out and held on to her hand.

"Please, don't go, not yet…"

Raven simply smiled. "Sure." She sat back down and continued talking to Apple. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"A few days now…" She spoke softly, "It's been getting worse."

"I've noticed."

"You have?!" She was shocked.

"Yeah, Apple you're my roommate. And more you're my friend, if I didn't know something was wrong, I'd be a terrible friend. I was just waiting for you to ask for help."

"Really?"

"Apple, I know you that you want to be this strong figure that everyone can look up to for guidance and hope, but when you have friends you don't have to face problems like this alone."

"Oh Raven!" Apple wrapped herself around her and squeezed tightly. "I'm not sure what to do. I'm scared Raven…" Raven gently freed herself from Apple. She let Apple lie at her legs and stroke her hair.

"I know, and I'll do everything I can to help you through this. But right now you need to relax and get some rest. We can talk about this…Apple?" She looked down and noticed Apple had fallen asleep on her. "Heh-heh, I guess we'll talk about it later." She carefully moved, not wanting to wake Apple. Raven placed a pillow under her head and returned to her bed. Raven was worried about her, she truly cared for Apple. Even if her story told her otherwise, it wouldn't stop her. She closed her eyes and began to drift away.

Apple on the other hand, began to toss and turn. It wasn't soon after Raven left that her nightmares continued.

"Apple…Apple wake up."

"Uh….Raven…?" It was morning.

"Yea, are you alright?"

"No…" Apple struggled to sit up to speak with her. "I feel… so tired…"

"Really? Maybe you should stay home today?"

"No! I can't. Everyone expects so much of me. I can't just cut class."

"It's not 'cutting' if something's really wrong. I'm worried about you Apple."

"I'll be fine." She pushed herself to stand and began to ready herself.

"Okay…but promise me you won't exhaust yourself."

She smiles at Raven. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 4

How Apple made it to lunch was beyond her. She was drained. With her night terrors preventing sleep, she zoned out during her classes and stumbled down the halls. Were it not for fellow students offering her help all day, she wouldn't be sitting with her friends.

"Apple, you look terrible." She gave Briar a perplexed look. "I mean, you **look** great, but you're just so…blugh!"

"Briar…" Apple spoke in a weary tone.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're right." She took a breath. It was difficult to speak about what's been happening to her. "I haven't been sleeping well. I've been having these…nightmares…"

"Oh no. " Briar was shocked.

"Is that why you've been acting off these past few days?" Asked Blondie.

"Yes. They've been keeping me from sleeping and when I do sleep I just wake up a second later in a cold sweat scared for my life."

"Well you know what this means right?"

"No…" Apple looks to Briar.

"Raven's finally starting to follow her story!" She spoke with great excitement. "She's probably the one giving you the nightmares. It's great soon she'll poison you and then you'll be queen!"

"Briar, I don't think she's the one doing this to me…" She looked over to Raven, who sat with Maddie and Cerise.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't surprise me."

"I know, but the truth is she's worried about me too. These dreams are so awful."

"What do you dream about?"

"It's different from time to time. But there's always one thing that's the same. It's a monster. This big creature, it's made of ink or ooze, and it tries to swallow me into itself. Sometimes I struggle other times I allow it, but the monster. It's always there an—"

"What did you say?" Alex butted himself between Briar and Apple. He grabbed her collar with force. He pulled her close and demanded to know. "Your dream, what did you say?"

"I…I…" Apple was too astonished to speak.

"Hey!" Briar spoke up. "I don't know who you think you are but if you think—" As if reaction, Alex unsheathed his blade and in one strong strike **STABBED** it into the table for all to see. Briar hushed and sat down instantly.

"Your dream." Alex continued. "You said there was a monster. Big, black, covered in ink right? Right?!"

"Yes!" Apple finally spoke.

"And the face, its face was clean right? Made from porcelain, like the old china dolls? Right? Right?!"

"Yes! Yes…how did you…." When Apple answered his question, he calmly let her go. He removed his blade from the table and placed it back in the sheath. He did his best to try and flatten out her collar. He looked at the girls who sat at the table; all with a look of dread, looking at him as if he were the monster.

"I have to go now." He turned and walked away in a hurry.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that." Hunter spoke to the girls. "I'm sure he is too." And gave chase after Alex. When he did find him he asked. "Dude what was that about?"

"I'm heading to town. You're welcome to join me."

"Class isn't over yet."

"Then cover for me." As they reached the steps of the school Hunter stopped and Alex kept going. "I need to go see a friend."

* * *

><p>"Okay, those are fine there. How are we on food?" Caterpillar worked diligently to ready for the evening.<p>

"We've made some now, and we have enough to make more if we run out."

"Perfect. Thanks again for the help ladies."

"Haha, it's no bother mum."

"Of course, has any one seen Annie, think she was supposed to get the drink?"

One of the ladies called back to her. "If Annie's getting it, then it'll be _a while_." All of the women at work snickered at the truth.

"Oh, you're terrible." Cat returned to her task at hand, when Alex walked through the door.

"So, what's uh…what's all this?"

"Hey you, just readying for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"Well every month or so, there comes a group men. They bring supplies and products from all over to the shops. Shops pay them handsomely and, what with them being the hard working men they are, I provide a place for them to relax and enjoy their new found fortune."

"So…like an inn?"

"Sure."

"Well, you're probably busy; I'll come back another time I suppose."

"Nonsense, I always have time for you." Cat pulled one of the ladies away and handed her a list. "Make sure this gets done within the hour."

"Yes mam." With that the she was off and Cat turned her attention back to Alex.

"So whadya need? Is the arm okay?"

"The arm's fine. Had a bit of an issue with some wildlife and I think your magic turned the odds in my favor."

"Ha, I knew you'd need it."

"Why's that?"

"A child like you, can turn into a troublesome man." She placed her hand on Alex's chin. She gently lifted it so she could get a good look at him. "I can feel it." She smiled.

"Haha, can't say you're wrong." He took her hand and gently kissed it. "But I really wish I could."

"Heh-heh," She nervously laughed and did her best to hide her blush. "So…what can I help you with?"

"What do you know, about Ruin?" His words hit her like a train. All the color she had was lost in an instant.

"…Where did you here that?"

"I'm not daft. I know it's the reason my mother died. And I fear it may be in one of the students."

"…Come with me." Cat led Alex up the stairs and into a small room. It was full of books and chests. All covered in dust as they sat in darkness. "I hoped to never hear that, ever again." She opened a curtain to let sunlight in as she looked through one of the chests.

"What is all this?"

"Oh just some old books and such I collected in my travels when I was younger." She continued to search pass old clutter to find what she needed.

"You traveled?"

"Oh yes. I had a bad case of wanderlust. No place could keep me," She then said in a hushed tone. "and no place wanted to keep me. There you are!" She found a smaller chest and placed it on the desk. She returned to the books on the shelves and ran her finger across their spine as she looked for the right one.

"Hm…" Alex looked around and found all sorts of items; pots from the Orient, some old pictures of London, even statues from Africa. It seemed as though Cat did get around.

"Here we are!" She pulled the book out and returned to the desk. Alex followed to see what she found. "Now, believe it or not Ruin; or the creatures of Ruin are rather an old form of magic." She opened the book to Alex and showed him pictures drawn by hand. The pictures were of different styles. Some from the east, some with intricate detail, and some looked as if they were cave drawings, but all were of the same creatures. Monstrous figures drawn in an ink blackness, but the faces white and pure. "Different cases all over the world, people said they were plagued by these monsters, driving them mad to their very core."

"But what are they?"

"Ruin, is the worse that man has to offer. All of its anger and hatred, its jealousy and distaste, even its sin, all of that is given shape, form, life, all of that, that is Ruin."

"Jaysus…"

"It's a black magic that has existed for as long as man has wanted to do harm to one another. Fighting it is tricky, but not impossible. And should the victim fall to the Ruin, they must be killed quickly and the body disposed of. Are you sure that it's found its way to that school?"

"One of girls has been having nightmares. She descried the creature and I knew in an instant. I think whatever's happening, it ain't gonna be good." He placed the book down. "You said I could fight it, how?"

"Over the years, many have tried, but the only for sure thing that could pierce or cut the Ruin." Cat turned her attention to the chest on the desk. She opened it and pulled out an object wrapped in leather. She handed it to Alex. "It's a very special metal, how it came to be no one knows, and only a few people ever find it, let alone are chose to use it." He began to remove the leather. What he found was an old fashion one piece stiletto. The handle was engraved with an odd design. "It's a dagger I picked up in Italy. I spent five months trying to find it."

"What makes it special?"

"It's special 'cause it's made with the metal. That is a vorpal dagger."

"…"Alex stopped, and looked at her. "Hahaha!"

"And what's so funny?"

"Dear, I'm all set on vorpal." He unsheathes his blade. "See, mine's bigger."

"…"

"Haha, here, you keep it." He gives her back the dagger. "A woman like you, probably known for all sorts of trouble."

"Haha, can't say you're wrong."

"I should head back, I need to tell my friends what'll happen and how we can prepare for this."

"How will you prepare?"

"Keep an eye on the girl, hope for the best, and fight when it gets worse." Alex changed his tone.

"Is that it?" Cat grew worried.

"It's not like I have much choice. Sooner or later it'll all go bad, and I'll need to be the one that stops it." He spoke the last sentence with weight.

"Oh really?" Cat was intrigued. "Why say that? I'm sure the other kids could handle themselves just fine."

"Ha, those little shite's could never handle anything like this."

"And you could?"

"Doesn't seem like I have much choice. After all, I'm a Liddell." With that he walked out and headed back to school.

"You sure are boy." She held the dagger in her hand and decided. She looked back into the chest and found the dagger's sheath. She hiked up her skirt and slid the covered weapon into her garter. "Just like your mother."


	6. Chapter 5

The new day was sudden surprise for Apple. As she walked down the halls of Ever After High, she felt like a new girl. She was well rested and had a certain glow about her. She felt like all was right with the world.

The students greeted her as she passed by. "Hi Apple."

"Hello." She felt ecstatic.

"You look amazing Apple."

"Thanks." She had not a care in the world.

"Apple, would you like some help with your books?"

"Oh thank you, but its fine." She continued to walk until she found Briar head deep in her locker looking for her books. "Briar, I feel wonderful. I guess talking things out with my friends really helped out. Last night I didn't even have a nightmare." She was over the moon as she spoke with her friend. "Actually come to think of it, I don't remember going to sleep…or waking up for that matter." -SLAM! - The sound of Briar slamming her locker echoed through the halls. Apple looked around and all the students were now gone. "Where did they…" Suddenly the bright light of the sun that flooded the halls was gone. Only the school lights lit the halls. "What's…going on…?" Soon the even the lights started to fail. A new sensation began to fill Apple, a familiar feeling, as if she were having a nightmare. "Briar what's happening?!"

"…" Slowly Briar turned around. Apple was aghast at the sight. Her friend had changed, her skin had had been drained of color. Her clothes had become torn and raggedy. All she was, was gone, and now it stepped towards Apple. Closer and closer it stepped. It opened its mouth to speak, but it produced no sound. Only a horrid moan escaped it. Then a substance began to flow from its mouth. It was black like oil, it spilled out of her and began to cover her dress and stain the floor. Apple wanted to scream, she wanted to run. But she couldn't, she was petrified as it came towards her. She was in a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"How long has she been like this?" Alex asked Raven. He placed his hand on her head to feel her temperature. She was covered in a cold sweat and shaking, she mumbling words to herself. Alex couldn't understand her.<p>

"Since last light, I tried waking her but she wouldn't." She was worried for Apple.

"Wait," Hunter spoke. "She was like this all night, and you didn't call anyone?"

"Boy's got a point." Alex continued to examine Apple.

"I didn't know who I could call, and…" Raven turned away. "She wasn't like that _all_ night."

Alex stopped his doing to turn over to Raven. "…How so?"

"Well, like I said, I tried to wake her up. But she wouldn't." Raven raised her voice in a panic. "But I remembered the last time she had a nightmare I sat with her and she calmed down. So…"

"So?" Hunter was confused.

"Out with it."

"I may have…" She whispered. "Laid in bed with her…But only to calm her down!"

"…" Both boys looked at her as she writhed in her guilt.

Alex returned his attention to Apple. "Did you kiss her?"

"What?! No! I'd never—" Raven blushed furiously.

"Relax, I'm asking because most sleep spells can broken with a kiss."

"I thought it was true love's kiss?"

"Yea no, in actuality only one out of ten sleep spells are broken by true love's kiss, six can be done by a regular kiss and the last three require more…creative means."

"So…should we kiss her?" Asked Hunter.

"Nah, unless you wanna go get a Charming." Alex stood up and turned to the others. "You said she calmed down, so how did she get **this** bad?"

"I don't know when I was with her she relaxed. She breathed easier, she wasn't…that! But when I tried waking her for class it started to come back, and now it's…that!"

"We have to call the nurse or someone who can really help."

"And what good will that do? All they'll think is that I poisoned her, and I didn't!"

As hunter and Raven continued to discuss what they could do, a strange feeling came over Alex. "Hm…" Alex turned his attention back to Apple. He placed his hand on Apple forehead again. He lowered his hand and began to lightly touch her shut eyes. Then something reacted to his fingers! As if there was something crawling under her eye. "Hey! Come take a look at this." Both Hunter and Raven gathered behind Alex. He lightly began to push back her eyelid…

"HOLY SHIT!" Hunter shouted as he jumped back at the sight he saw.

"Ah…"Raven was speechless. Apple's eye was open, but it wasn't, a black ooze filled her eye socket, and a small droplet fell from it. "What…what is that?"

Alex took his blade and turned it over. He ran the spine of his blade on her face to collect the tear that fell. They all watched it gather on the blade. The ooze began to react. It squirmed and fussed soon it began to sizzle and fade away from it. "…Ruin…"

"Oh god…" Raven was horrified. "You were right…it's in her." She was on the verge of tears. "What are we gonna do? What **can** we do?" She turned away again.

"We talked about this, only one thing to do." He put away his blade and began to move Apple. He sat her up against the wall and began to prepare. "Hunter, lock the door." He did. "This is going to be…something." Alex was nervous.

"What's gonna happen?"

"I… am going to enter her mind." He stood up and began to stretch. "My mother could do it, and I need to do it now. Otherwise, I'm not sure what'll happen to Apple."

"Can you do it?" Asked Hunter.

"Do you have a better plan?

"…" He didn't.

"Alright…Let's do this." Just before he could act, Raven took hold of his arm.

"Help her." Raven had been crying. "Please."

"I promise. Hunter, should anything happen, to me or her, well, you know what to do."

"Right." He knew, but he wasn't sure if he could do it.

"Okay…oh, and while I'm gone, watch my body. Okay, I'ma go now." He returned to Apple and took hold. He grasped her shoulders and tried to get his breathing under control. "Okay…okay…" He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and leaned back…


	7. Chapter 6

"Ugh…my head…always hated that part…" Alex felt his head ringing from the trip. He stumbled to get back up and tried to grasp the world around him. "Ugh…did it work?" He tried to rub his head, only to find that a cap had been placed on it. He removed it and took a look at it. Odd thing, an old aviator's cap, even had the goggles. "…Every time." He tossed it aside and looked around.

His surroundings were different. What was once a room divided between a bright and dark interior style, was now a horrid and bleak room. The walls were falling apart, and the windows where stained over with muck and time. "A place like this…" Reminded him of the stories his mother would tell him, when she was locked away at the asylum. He moved over to the window and wiped the filth off. He looked out and saw courtyard. "Oh no." He dashed out and headed there as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…no…" Apple struggle against it, but it was too late. She was trapped in the Ruin. She was trapped in the Queen. She looked in front of her and saw the crowd that stood before her. They were monsters, all of them. They took the form of her classmates, but she knew what they were.<p>

"Look ahead my dear." The Queen spoke. "It's what you wanted didn't you? You wished to rule over all, and now you will." She had a devilish smile.

"No! Not like this…" Still Apple tried to fight the Queen.

"Yes!" She spoke to the Ruin. "This is what is necessary! This is what the world needs! Ruin! The Ruin will spread and I will reign over all, and you my dear," She turned her attention to Apple. "You will be the host of my reign." Lightly, she stroke Apple's head. "Soon you will give in, and when you do, I will return, I will be a queen again. Now my creatures! Go forth! Spread Ruin to all!" The creatures roared in acknowledgement of her command! They turned around and began to march forth. But just as they were going onto the world, they stopped.

"Bloody bitch!" The voice cried out as he threw the head of a Ruin creature clear across the courtyard and at the feet of the Queen.

The Queen simply laughed quietly to herself and spoke. "My my, so you have come." The creatures parted a clear path from the Queen to him. "Alex Liddell. However did you get here?"

"I have my ways," He said in booming voice. "You're not the only one who can enter minds, your majesty." He bowed to her.

"Perhaps, but I am the only one that commands a force strong enough to destroy you."

"Ha! And again I say," He drew his blade and gripped it tight. "You are not the only one." The creatures reacted to the presence of the blade. They roared and hollered. They trashed and moved in frenzy at the sight of the blade.

"Oh my, is that the Vorpal Blade? The sword of legend, wielded by Queen Alice?"

"The very same. The same blade that I will plunge into your heart."

"Careful now, if you do that, what will become of poor Apple?" She stepped aside and showed Alex what became of Apple. As the Queen was made of Ruin, Apple had become the frame that supported her. She was intertwined and sinking into the Queen.

"That…will be future Alex's problem." He smiled a wick grin and rushed to the Queen! But quickly the creatures blocked his path. They lunged at him and began to attack him. He had no choice; he stood his ground and braced himself! With one swing, he cut the creatures and knocked them to the ground. But there were still more of them.

They begin to circle around him, looking for their moment to strike. Then one strikes at him! He dodges, and stabbed the creature in the neck! The blade had gotten stuck, with strength; he forced the blade down and sliced through its neck!

He kicked it away and turned to the closest creature. Before it could swing for him, he told hold of it and thrust his blade into its abdomen many times. At the last thrust he forced the blade upward and disemboweled it. But his fight still continued.

It seemed endless. As he slay one, another seemed to take its place. It was then he saw. Whenever he did end one it would turn into ooze, and in a matter of seconds it would reform into a creature once more. How was he to win? He continued to fight, with the occasional glace at the Queen. Apple, still sinking into her, how could save h—"UGH!" One of the creatures struck him! And then another! He was growing weary, they all knew it. Still he fought, until he saw a figure…

It was a strange figure that moved among the creatures, as if unnoticed. It looked…familiar. It was him, it was Alex, but it wasn't. He saw the other him, as he walked about, it wore his coat, but it was completely buttoned up. The other Alex had an aura around him, a red aura. When he turned to see Alex, Alex had a clear look at his face. It was him, but it wasn't, a horn grew from the right side of his forehead. As he gazed at Alex, he spoke to him. **_Release me_**_…_

"No…" He was tired and wounded. The creatures still struck him. He would take some blows only so he could strike harder.

**_If you don't, you won't win…_**

"I can," One more struck him, "and I will!" He swung back, but not with his blade. His left hand, it began to glow, with a red aura…As he struck it, it reacted differently. The aura burned it. It backed away from Alex and screamed. The aura consumed and melted it. And this time, it didn't reform.

**_ You can't hold me back anymore, one way or another, I will be free._**

"No…" Alex knew he was right.


	8. Chapter 7

"Having trouble?" The Queen called out to him. The creatures stopped their attacking. Alex was a mess, breathing heavily and barely standing. "Come now child." She smiled. "Show him to me."

"Guess I don't have a choice…" Rage… "You want it?!" He shouted back. "You've got it!" The aura around his hand began to grow; soon it engulfed his arm, then his upper body, soon his entire body was covered. He began to hyperventilate; his body twisted and cracked, "Freedom!" The Queen looked at him in confusion. "Freedom Rage! It's yours!" His words echoed across the yard. His aura glowed brightly and he changed. He was Alex, but he wasn't, he was Rage. He had become the other Alex. And he was mad…

"I see, the beast…" The Queen was pleased.

"See…?" He spoke "See no more!" He threw himself in the Queen's direction and ran with all his might to her. "RAH!" As he charged at the Queen he readied himself to strike her. But the Queen had another idea. With sharp motion she commanded the ruin. All the creatures were alerted and a plan was set in motion. Alex leapt into the air with great force; he was intent to put an end to the Queen. But before he could the Ruin would stop him. Instantly the creatures melted into ooze. All of them, they turned into a giant ocean of Ruin. The Ruin then moved and formed a wave in front the Queen, and before Alex could react, the wave crashed onto him!

Alex was thrown to and fro in the Ruin, until it started to take hold of him. He could feel strands of Ruin as it threw itself onto him in attempts to restrain him. It worked, Alex tried, but even with his new found strength he couldn't break the strands. The Ruin began to change again. This time the ocean flowed upward and made a spire. The Ruin changed and shifted and held Alex outside of the tower, still held by the Ruin. Struggle as he might, the Ruin would not break.

"Come!" the Queen called out to the Ruin, and so it went to her. "Let me look at you." It brought Alex face to face with her. "I see… I see it; all your anger and hatred. But instead of Ruin, you become this. Amazing. It almost saddens me to extinguish your flame."

"RAHH!" Alex roars with all his might! He even got saliva on the Queen. Lightly it began to dissolve her, but just brushed it off. With a snap of her fingers she commanded the Ruin. It moved all around him in preparation.

"Almost saddens me. You child, you will be the instrument of my use. Through you I will spread Ruin to all." With a wave of her hand the Ruin acted. It began to latch itself onto him and tried to sink into his skin.

"No!" He shouted and the aura surrounding him intensified! It burned away the Ruin on him, but it still would not break his bonds.

"Resistant to the end. Such a valiant trait. No doubt, you received it from your mother." With that said Alex stopped… and with that she had her opportunity. Again the Ruin attached itself to Alex and this time it was absorbed into him.

"Ugh!" He could feel it; it was as if he was stabbed in the heart. Then more and more began to flow into him. He tried to struggle and stop it, but he was powerless…

* * *

><p>"Hunter what's happening?" Raven asked. She was scared for her life.<p>

"I don't know!" Hunter used all his strength as he tried to hold Alex down as he was thrashing in Raven's bed. "How's Apple?"

"Her breathing's gotten so shallow." She sat beside her and kept trying to wake her. "She has no color left in her, Hunter…what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know…." He looked back to Alex…He stopped moving…He was gasping…Trying to hold on…

"AH!" He yelled, and he turned bone white.

* * *

><p>"AH!" With the scream he expelled all the Ruin he absorbed.<p>

"What?! Impossible! Unless…" She reached out to him, the Ruin brought him close again, and she saw. "Three! There are three of you! That's impossible! How?! How?!"

He said nothing but looked up at her. And spat.

"If it's the fool you wish to play, then a fool's death is all that awaits you."

"Wasn't aiming at you." The Queen looked down and saw Apple. She was almost completely lost into the Queen, but now, because of Alex, the Ruin that covered her began to burn away. From a small, the spit had burned away all the Ruin that covered her face down to her neck. She began to gasp and cough. "Apple! Can you hear me?!"

"Ugh…" She was weak and dizzy. She tried to focus on the new voice that called to her.

"Apple! Listen to me! You have to fight! You need to break free of the Queen!"

"I can't…I tired but she's too…"

"I don't care what she is, you're stronger! I know it child! You have it in you!"

"Enough!" The Queen spoke. "I will no longer allow—"

"Apple!" Alex called to her again, louder than the Queen was speaking. "You have to fight her! If not for yourself, then for those around you!"

"Huh?"

"All of us. Raven, Hunter, Briar, Blondie! We're all worried; we all care for you Apple. Fight it Apple, fight of us!"

"Apple!" The sound of Raven's voice echoed around them.

"Raven?" Apple lifted her head.

"Apple please…"

* * *

><p>"You have to get better…you have to…" Raven held Apple in her arms as she had completely broken down into tears. "Alex promised. But now I don't even know what's happened to him…" She wiped away her tears. "So you have to get better Apple, please…I can't lose you…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Fight it child!" As she tried to move, the Ruin tried to cover her, but it could not. She was losing, even with Raven's words it was not enough. "Please Apple fight!" The Ruin soon began to move around Alex. "Fight! Fight!" Again it tried to swallow him. "Fight for me!"<p>

"What?" Apple became more aware.

"Apple…what I said, the first day I met you. It was true, but I was out of line. I said, I said it because I was afraid." He spoke the truth. His voiced trembled. "From the second I saw you, you walked about with this air of such confidence. You, you know your story, and you're willing to face it. All the good and the bad. But I could never do something like that." Again the Ruin began to act. "So now I ask you, no! Beg, fight, fight with the strength you have. The strength to carry your burdens. Fight Apple! Fight for us! Fight for me!"

Apple took his words to heart. She felt something inside her. A feeling, something building inside her. She pushed, struggled, and forced! She clenched and felt, she felt….

"Kaw!" Alex looked up, and saw a bird on his head. It was a raven, but it was all white.

"Huh?" Apple was confused.

"Kaw." It pecked at his head and stood there.

"Well we're due." Alex lost his aura and his horn. He had returned to normal. "Nice knowin' you dear." Then the raven flew to Alex's hand.

"Kaw…" It was being held by strands of Ruin. The bird pecked at the Ruin. "KAW!" The Bird entered a frenzy state! It began to tear and claw at the Ruin that constrained Alex. Alex saw the bird at work and in one strong pull ripped his hand free. Then another bird flew down and got to work on his other hand. More and more ravens flew out of the sky and tear away at the Ruin. Then a raven landed on the Queen. "Kaw…"

"No…" She looked at the bird and backed away. "No…" Another bird landed next to her. Then another, and another, and another…

Alex walked off the tower and looked at the Queen. She had a look of dread and worry on her face. "…" He grew a devilish smile and said, "…Get her."

"KAW!" In an instant she was swarmed by the ravens!

"No! No!" She cried out in agony, but her cries fell to deaf ears as Alex cared not. "AH!" She ravens clawed and bit and, and then. Then they began to glow. A beam of light came from a bird. First only one or two, then more, and more. Soon it was too much!

Alex shielded his face as a blinding light bathed the entire court yard. When it died down, the sight was amazing. The world once cold and dead was now restored and full of life. The birds were gone and in their place feathers fell from everywhere. Alex turned to see where the Queen once stood. But now only Apple remained. There she was, her head held high and a look of joy on her face. "Ha-ha," Alex said. "Haha, haha," It was building. "Hahahaha!" It was real. "HAHAHAHA! You did it!"

"Yes!" She ran to Alex and threw herself to him. He caught her, embraced her and even spun her around.

"HAHAHA! I knew you could do it!" He let her go and spoke to her. "See, I told you!"

"You did." She was overjoyed.

"I did."

"You did."

"I did! I did…I did?" Alex was confused.

"Yes, you did." Apple reassured him.

"What did I say?"

"You said how I was strong, and how all of my friends believed in me?" Now she was confused

"Did I? Oh!" Now he remembered. "No, that was Rage; I don't know what he said."

"You…you don't remember?"

"Not a bit dear." He said with a grin. "But hey, she's gone. And you're free and we're alive! And isn't that the important part?"

"Uh…" She was disappointed in Alex's words. But then she thought, _Maybe that's just the way he is. He might be off, but he really does mean well_. "Yeah." She smiled back at him. "I guess you're right. So what happens now?"

"Now, well, now you wake up." He began to walk away. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"How do I do that?"

"Just wake up."

"How?" She called back


	9. Chapter 8

"Wake up, please wake up…" Apple slowly began to open her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Apple?"

"Hey Raven." Weakly she spoke to her friend.

"Oh Apple!" Raven took strong hold of Apple and squeezed her so tightly. "Apple! You're okay, I was so worried!" She spoke again in a panic. "And we were worried and we didn't know what to do and the Alex tried to help and I knew it! I knew you'd be okay!"

"Raven, I'm okay." She tried to free herself from Raven. "Just like you said I would be."

"Yea." Raven loosened her hold. "Yea I did."

"No yea, I'm okay too, just in case you were wondering." Alex sat up on Raven's bed across the room.

"Yeah," Apple spoke. "You're okay too."

Alex smiled at her. And then Hunter spoke. "Dude what the hell happened?!"

"Huh?"

"With you?! I mean, you slam your head into Apple's, and then you pass out. And then you can't sit still and then the whole white thing?!"

"Yea…" Alex rubbed his neck. "I'll do that. You know, shit happens."

Hunter was amazed at how calmly Alex reacted to him. He figured if it didn't bug Alex, it wasn't worth the effort. "Uh…I guess it will." He reached out to Alex and helped him up.

"Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings." Alex said. "But we still have class to get to."

"No we don't." Raven corrected him. "You two have been out all day. It's five in the afternoon."

"Oh, well." Alex felt awkward. "That would explain why I'm hungry."

"Wanna go out to town?" Hunter asked. "I'll get you a sandwich or something?"

"Nah, to hell with that. We'll go to this place I know. She'll get us something to eat."

"You guys go ahead." Raven said. "I think I should stay here and—"

"Stay nothing. We'll all go. After what we've been through, we could all use a sammich."

"Alex is right." Apple said as she lifted Raven off her. "I could use a 'sam-ich'."

Raven laugh softly at her. "Alright, you, you get ready." Apple looked down and saw she was still in her sleepwear. "We'll wait outside."

"Alright." Apple smiled and finally got off her bed.

"And do hurry dear." Alex said as he headed out the door. "I needs mah sammich!"

With that the door closed and Apple was alone. She began to disrobe, when she felt odd. As if she was being watched. She shook it off and continued. Then, when she was completely naked she stopped. Now she knew she was being watched. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the light.

"…no" As she saw herself in the mirror she saw something…horrible.

"Hello, my child." The Queen, she was still alive. She was still wrapped around Apple.

"How…I thought we defeated you…" Apple was afraid.

"No child. I only let you think I was defeated. For Alex. He needed to believe I was gone. He is special, and one way or another; he will spread ruin to all"

"Why? Why are you still here?"

"Because you still want me here. For all the fear you have of me, you still want to be a queen. You know Raven will never hurt you, and with that, you could never be queen. Not without my help." Apple began to cry, because the Queen was right. She cared for Raven, but in the end, she wanted to be queen more than anything. "Now now, I'll have none of that dear." The Queen wiped away her tears. "After all, you are strong. So strong. Isn't that right?"

"Yes…my queen…"

* * *

><p>"Is that her?" Cat pointed to Apple.<p>

"Yah." Alex looked at her as she spoke with others.

"And now she's better?"

"I have no clue." Alex turned away and back to his meal. "Hysteria says he feels something, and Rage, well, Rage just stands there."

"That must be something. Three of you, in one head."

"It sounds better than it is. Most of the time it's just a pain. Kind of why I took this." He showed her an empty bottle.

"So that's where it went."

"Yah…" He felt guilty.

"You know, you could have asked."

He hung his head and spoke softly. "Yah, well, now I'm **asking** for a refill."

"If you take this, it won't be easy to stop."

"Who says I want to? Haven't I told you? I'm a Liddell." Cat looked at him. She saw a look of disappointment on his face.

"You are boy." She took a new bottle and uncorked it. She poured a drink and handed it to him. "You are." She held his hand and looked into his eyes.


	10. Author's Note

To Whom it may concern,

Welp, here it is, my third piece to this...story line? I ugh...yea, not sure i was ever gonna get this done, but i did. I want to really thank the people who would randomly favorite or followed me. That was actually a big punch in the feels to get me to work on this. I t was unfinished for god knows how long, and when I'd randomly get a knew follower of something, it was just a push for me to get back and work on it. So, as always please feel free to comment, please leave a note on how it was. What you liked, what you didn't, what you think could use improvement or just your thoughts in general. I would like to say that there would be a new story or something by the end of the year, but I'm not too sure. I'll do my best but, i don't know. again thanks for your time, and...yea, thanks to everyone.


End file.
